GOMBAL!
by TheOnyxDevil
Summary: kumpulan kata-kata gombal SasuHina


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Manys typo(s), OOC, GAJE, Don't like don't read

"Aku pengen hubungan kita berakhir"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Pokoknya aku pengen hubungan kita berakhir"

"Emangnya apa salah aku sama kamu? Kenapa kamu minta putus? Apa arti hubungan kita selama 7 tahun ini?" *nangis*

"Maksud aku hubungan kita berakhir di pelaminan"

* * *

"Indah yah Hime?"

"Masa sih? Perasaan langitnya mendung"

"Bukan langitnya tapi kamu"

* * *

"Kamu pernah liat lukisan Monalisa gak?"

"Pernah, emang kenapa?"

"Seandainya kamu lahir lebih dulu daripada Monalisa, pasti pelukis itu gak bisa ngelukis kamu"

"Loh, kok gitu?"

"Soalnya gak mungkin pelukis itu bisa melukis bidadari secantik kamu"

* * *

"Kamu tau gak apa persamaan kamu sama maling?"

"Sasu ngatain aku maling yah? Sasu jahat"

"Bukan gitu maksudku Hime"

"Terus?"

"Persamaannya sama-sama mencuri, tapi sayangnya yang Hime curi itu adalah hatiku"

* * *

"Suara Sasu bagus yah. Sasu pasti cocok deh jadi penyanyi"

"Aku gak mau jadi penyanyi"

"Kenapa? Padahalkan suara Sasu bagus"

"Soalnya liriknya pasti nanti cuma AISHITERU.. AISHITERU.. AISHITERU.."

"Kok bisa gitu?"

"Soalnya setiap nyanyi aku selalu ingat kamu"

* * *

"Hime tau gak perbedaan Hime sama uang?"

"Klo aku manusia kalo uang barang"

"Salah"

"Terus apa donk?"

"Nyerah?"

"Iya"

"Kalo uang bisa dimiliki sama semua orang tapi kalo Hime cuma milikku seorang"

"Ih~ Sasu genit"

* * *

"Aku sayang deh sama Sasu"

"Aku tau"

"Sasu sayang gak sama aku?"

"Gak"

"….."

"Kok nangis sih?"

"Karena Sasu udah gak sayang lagi sama aku"

"Aku memang gak sayang sama Hime tapi aku tuh sayanggg bangettt sama Hime"

* * *

"Temenin aku ke toko buku yuk"

"Emangnya sasu mau beli buku apa?"

"Aku mau beli buku 'Gimana Cara Dapetin Hati Cewek' agar aku bisa dapetin hatinya Hime"

* * *

"Sasu"

"Hn"

"Sasu kemaren jalan sama Sakura yah?"

"gak"

"Sasu gak usah bohong deh"

" Kok Hime tau sih?"

"Jadi bener yah? Jangan-jangan kalian selingkuh dibelakangku"

"gak kok"

"Bohong" *nangis*

"Sebenarnya aku minta temenin Sakura buat beli cincin ini sebagai hadiah kejutan buat ulang tahun Hime nanti"

"….." *meluk Sasuke*

* * *

"Awalnya aku gak percaya sama yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama"

"Masa sih?"

"Hn. Tapi setelah aku ketemu kamu aku jadi percaya sama yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama"

* * *

"Bantuin aku donk"

"Bantuin apa?"

"Bantuin aku keluar dari penjara cintamu"

* * *

"Pesan apa mas?"

"….."

"Mas mau pesan apa? Sushi?"

*geleng-geleng kepala*

"Terus apa? Ramen?"

*geleng-geleng kepala*

"Terus apa donk mas?"

"Apa semua yang ada di sini bisa dipesan?"

"Iya. Sekarang mas mau pesan apa?"

"Pesan kamu boleh gak?"

* * *

"Harinya dingin yah Hime"

"Gak kok. Hangat malahan"

"Hari dingin kaya gini malah dibilang hangat"

"Iya. Soalnya setiap aku dekat sama Sasu sedingin apapun pasti bakalan jadi hangat"

"Ih~ Hime mulai gombal"

* * *

"Hime tau gak perbedaan kapal sama Hime?"

"Ya iyalah beda, aku kan manusia"

"Salah"

"Terus apa?"

"Kalau kapal mengarungi lautan, kalau Hime mengarungi hatiku"

"Ih, Sasu gombal terus"

* * *

"Coba Sasu liat pelangi itu, indah banget kan?"

"….."

"Kok Sasu liatin aku terus sih? Kan pelanginya ada di sana"

"Soalnya yang sekarang didepanku ini lebih indah dari pelangi manapun"

*Blush*

* * *

Aduh ancur banget sih nih fanfic. harap dimaklumi yah inikan pengalaman pertamaku bikin fanfic.

tapi aku ngucapin makasih banyak buat teman-temanku Akhiriana Saputri dan Shylena Kinda Anasthasia yang secara tidak langsung udah ngebantuin buat bikin nih fanfic. Dan juga makasih buat kembaranku *ueek* Reka Fazriyatin yang gak ngebantuin sama sekali.

Awalnya sih ini cuma coretan-coretan kata-kata gombal yang kami bikin buat ngurangin rasa bosan ketika jam pelajaran tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat di bikin jadi fanfic.

Aduhh, maaf yah jadi malah curcol

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya (baca : gombalannya) kurang menarik dan ada typo dimana-mana.

Don't like don't read


End file.
